Conventionally known is an industrial robot which configures part of an EFEM and transfers semiconductor wafers between a FOUP (or multiple FOUPs) and a semiconductor wafer processing apparatus (Patent reference 1, for example). The industrial robot disclosed in Patent reference 1 is provided with two hands on which semiconductors are to be mounted, an arm, to which the two hands are rotatably joined to the front end thereof, and a main body portion, to which the base end of the arm is rotatably joined. The arm is composed of a first arm, of which the base end is rotatably joined to the main body portion, a second arm, of which the base end is rotatably joined to the front end of the first arm, and a third arm, of which the base end is rotatably joined to the front end of the second arm and to which the hands are rotatably joined to the front end thereof. An arm-elevating mechanism is stored inside the main body portion to raise and lower the first arm.